


Take a Breather

by KittyGrantaire



Series: Dribble Drabbles on the Sun [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, this is terrible and I am so sorry, zombie au holla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGrantaire/pseuds/KittyGrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those rare moments when everything was calm, when they had time to really relax and not have to worry about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Breather

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written for a friend on tumblr, the prompt was: [“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”] Tuckington
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was one of those rare moments when everything was calm, when they had time to really relax and not have to worry about everything.

Wash sat in the snow, legs stretched in front of him, and watched as Caboose ran around Freckles, a bright grin on his face as he nearly slipped on the ice. Wash scanned the area constantly, praying that Caboose’s booming laughter wouldn’t attract more of the zombies.

He frowned when he realized that he couldn’t see Tucker, he sat up straighter and started searching for the other man. He froze when he heard the slow crunching of snow behind him, bringing his gun up and flicking the safety off before swinging himself up onto his knees, aiming for the source of the noise.

He found Tucker looking surprised, a large snowball in his hand, he held it up at the ready, “Uh…hey.” He said awkwardly, waving his free hand just slightly.

Wash sighed and flicked the safety off before setting the gun back down on the ground, “You shouldn’t do stuff like that right now, I could have shot you.” he frowned up at Tucker.

Tucker simply shrugged, still holding the snowball up, “It would have been worth it.” he grinned widely, obviously still planning on attacking Washington even though his cover had been blown.

“Tucker,” Wash said threateningly, ““Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” he shouted as he was hit in the face by snow. He quickly wiped the snow off his face, glaring up at Tucker.

Tucker laughed loudly, “That was great! You should’ve seen your face!” his smile slowly disappeared as he watched Wash stand up.

Tucker started running, Wash close behind him, “Wash please! Now is not the time for this!” He shouted before being tackled into the snow.

Wash pinned Tucker down and shoved snow down his shirt, laughing as Tucker attempted to squirm away from the cold.

“Next time, don’t throw snow at me.” Wash grinned triumphantly.


End file.
